<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technoblade never dies. by HannahBuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716366">Technoblade never dies.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns'>HannahBuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Corpses, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Death, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, In my fic at least, LMAO, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Might be OOC, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Technoblade dies, Toby Smith, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Tubbo - Freeform, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Yea i love techno die but he's gotta die man, actually they're brothers-, k i n d a, philza - Freeform, sad philza hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is what he used to say. After all, the only thing that was left behind of Technoblade was the now-rotting corpse, that would be found months later by the very same people that once considered him an ally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He gasped as another surge of pain hit him, almost like somebody was pouring an entire bucket of salt on his open wounds. He wouldn't dare to move, even though he felt incredibly uncomfortable in the position he is right now. Every noise was too loud, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>moon-light </span>
  </em>
  <span>was too strong, the rough ground below him felt like it was cutting into his whole body, yet it's almost like he can't touch, hear or see anything. His vision would blear from time to time, and he would even begin to lose consciousness, thanks to the alarming quantity of blood he had lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno tried his best to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though, each breath he took resulted in agonising pain. He couldn't give up, nonetheless. He couldn't die. Not now. Not ever. Yes, he was bleeding heavily from his abdomen, his arms and legs were a mess of cuts and blisters, he could feel the bile rising in his throat even though he's incapable of rolling to his side and throwing up, and his head was pounding. He was barely registering his surroundings, even though he just arrived here, and he was trying his best to stay vigilant and conscious. The idea of shutting his eyes and slipping into a painless sleep sounded delightful, but he knew he couldn't. No matter how low the probabilities of him surviving this is, he couldn't die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy, Tubbo, and everybody else still </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his help, but they don't realise it. He didn't understand them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already demolished the government. They knew that was his goal from the moment he agreed to help Pogtopia and provide them with numerous weapons and defences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The government is the cause of everything that has happened so far. That's the reason Wilbur and Tommy got exiled. JSchlatt, that power-hungry bastard won the election. Everything he did was because he wanted even more authority. He's explained it to them so many times. Yet, they elect a new president, right after they've already fixed the biggest problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is the reason he was going to kill them, even though they were supposed to be his allies, the reason he spawned the Withers. If he had let them re-establish a new government, they would go the same power-hungry rabbit-hole, and history would repeat itself. He was helping them by ending it there and then, but they couldn't get it into their heads. They attacked him, and he wasn't able to fight back, even though he's fought many more people before. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some of the people he thought he could trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did so much for them, but that wasn't enough. He got proclaimed to be a traitor. 'Never trust the pig,' they said. He thought about that one line over and over</span>
  <em>
    <span> and over </span>
  </em>
  <span>again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled weakly and shut his eyes. Man, how pathetic. You start caring for somebody, start considering them as family, and would try to obtain various things for them, even if it meant not sleeping for hours. You know how to help them, and you do, and you get exiled and killed for it, similarly to Theseus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>You get killed for it. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn't matter how low the odds of him surviving are, because he already knew that he wouldn't. He's going to die a feeble death, forever remembered as a traitor and somebody who should never be trusted, not in life, nor death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his head droop to his side, the crown he once wore with pride, now coated with blood and grime, falling to the ground. He stayed like that, staring at the floor and smiling, right until all life was drained from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that was left behind of Technoblade was the now-rotting corpse, that would be found months later by the very same people that once considered him an ally.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Right then and there, at that moment, was when they all realized that even the strongest men will all meet their demise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO sorry that this took so long! School's been keeping me busy. :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil cut through some leaves and branches as he advanced onward, Tommy and Tubbo trailing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>''Are you sure we'll be able to find him in Pogtopia? I mean, we've already searched most of the forest and areas near Pogtopia with no improvement or hints of where he could be.'' Tubbo spoke, doubtful of his plan. ''Plus,'' he jumps over a dense tree root, not wanting to end up face down on the muddy, wet ground. ''It's been months. Wouldn't he have come back if he wanted to be with us? ''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil paused and turned to gaze at him, a determined yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate </span>
  </em>
  <span>look in his eyes. He shifts and looks back at the route they've chosen to take. ''Tubbo, I've... I have lost one of my sons already, and I almost lost you and Tommy. Techno was never my offspring, yes, but I always wanted to treat him like he was. That boy had no parents growing up, and I was the closest thing to a father for him. Losing him would hurt me as much as it did when I believed that I had lost both of you. The first few times Techno snuck out for long periods nearly gave me a heart attack. A-and then, one day, he disappears again, and I expect him to come back, but he didn't. I wasn't able to see him or check if he's alright for ages. I thought he died, I thought he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> by somebody, but then Techno showed up again after Wi- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost the election. Seeing him there, living and breathing, oh god.. He's grown so much, Tubbo, I couldn't believe it.'' Phil sniffled, clearing his throat, and continuing, ''I don't fret whether or not he wants to come back, I need to check on him. I need to see him again, alive and breathing. I..'' Phil sniffled again, this time covering his eyes with his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of the boys stared at each other, speechless. Tommy looked back at his father, walking over to him and slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. ''..Dad, let's take it easy, yea? We can continue searching tomorrow at sunrise. It's getting dark, and I think getting attacked by something in the dark isn't all that fun.'' He could hear a faint chuckle coming from Phil, and he let a smile appear on his face. ''Alright, we have to continue walking forward for a few more minutes. I know there's a clear area there so we can set up the tent and sleeping bags. If you guys feel paranoid, then we can take turns patrolling.'' Tommy stated, looking between both of them for their answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil turned and nodded, Tubbo doing the same. He swiftly moves past Tubbo and Phil, immediately taking the lead. After 15 more minutes of walking, they reached the area Tommy mentioned. The field wasn't as empty as they thought it would be, but it was certainly large. There were a few petite flowers here and there and a few trees, behind them was the forest that expanded on. Phil started setting up the tent they brought, Tubbo rushing to assist him. Tommy ran back into the woods to collect some firewood and food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo wiped the sweat off his forehead as he finished assembling the frame of the tent and staking it to the ground. Phil had checked the tent, inside and outside, to make sure it's stable enough. The tent wasn't all that big, although it was large enough for the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil looked at Tubbo whilst exiting the tent. ''Hey, Tubbs, did we bring the rain fly for the tent?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo froze and tensely rubbed his arm. ''Was I supposed to...?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil sighed and got out of the tent entirely, glancing up at the sky. ''Well, there's no storm clouds in sight, so it doesn't matter. Don't worry. However, it is getting a bit chilly, huh? Let's get inside the tent until Tommy comes back with food and wood for the fire.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That appeared to make Tubbo calm down. He moved into the tent to set up their sleeping bags. They were small but comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy grunted as he throws down the firewood and pork he collected on the ground. He wanders over to the tent, trying to check if Tubbo and Phil are inside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Oy, I'm back with food. We can start a fire and cook it, and then we go to sleep or something. I found some gigantic trees with some apples. I didn't check them, but I'm sure we can do it tomorrow after we wake up.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear some shuffling and the sound of zippers inside the tent. Several moments later, both Tubbo and Phil got out of the tent, eager to cook up some food so they can eat at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil and Tubbo set up the fire while Tommy skinned the two pigs he hunted down. It was a messy process, but they managed to cook up some pork chops for them to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were satisfied with the food they have eaten, they put out the fire and settled into their sleeping bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours have passed, but he couldn't even get a minute of sleep. The thought of seeing Techno again, after what he'd done to Manberg, was utterly distressing. He took in a deep breath and held it, stirring in his sleeping bag so he could see Tubbo. He looked over him, checking if Phil had fallen asleep. He sighed in contentment when he saw that the man was sound asleep. He glanced back at Tubbo and grasped him by the arm, shaking him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo groaned, covering his eyes and grumbling something under his breath. He uncovered his eyes to look at Tommy, a bewildered look on his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy promptly regretted his choice of waking him, but he could at least tell him why he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Hey, Tubbs. Sorry for waking you up so abruptly, but, uh..'' He looks away, staring at the darkness. ''I couldn't bring myself to talk about it in front of dad.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gawked at him, knowing he usually wouldn't keep anything from Phil. Intrigued, he unfastened his sleeping bag and sat up, removing his legs from the sleeping bag. He points to the tent flap, uncertain if Tommy wanted to go outside to talk. Tommy nodded, deliberately unzipping the flap enough so they could both leave the tent, and then they could converse in private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked away from the tent, not wanting to awaken their father and having him listen in on their discussion. Tommy had held up the lantern, looking around the area, making sure no mobs are near them. He verifies that they are secure, so he begins speaking;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I.. I'm not sure if we should continue searching for Techno. What if he hurts us again? I mean, he did spawn those Withers, knowing full on well that he is going to destroy L'Manburg furthermore, and that he's going to harm us as well as himself in the process. He betrayed us just like W- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What if he does it again? What if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kills </span>
  </em>
  <span>us this time?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gaped at him, going over what he just said. ''Tommy, what-'' he paused, unsure of how to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Tommy, Dream himself said that Technoblade was not one of the traitors. Plus, he has provided us with armour and weapons and all other- battle stuff.'' Tubbo crosses his arms, about to speak again. However, Tommy hinders him. ''Tubbo, he almost killed you in front of twenty-something people, how could-''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yes, that's correct,'' Tubbo interrupts, ''but that helped me escape, didn't it? He also weakened the L'Manbergians and gave us some advantages. Without him, we would have never stood a chance against them. I mean, he did spend countless nights </span>
  <em>
    <span>farming potatoes</span>
  </em>
  <span> just so he could provide us with some food, yes? Even if he didn't do it for that, he did help us out quite a bit. I mean, he knew why you two got banished from L'manburg, and that was because you lost the election. Instead, Jschlatt won. He went down a power-hungry and tyrannical path and made the situation worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno has repeated over and over again that he wants to demolish the government, but not without reason. I mean, Jschlatt and Wilbur were great examples. Jschalt wanted to kill anybody so he can keep his authority and Wilbur destroyed L'Manberg because he couldn't have it. What if that happened to you or anybody else that got the presidential role? I mean, Techno said it himself. He's told us a lot of information that would have helped us if we just </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though, it's not only that, Tommy. Techno was always like an older brother to us, even though he's not related to us in the slightest. He protected us, and he helped us, and he trained us. He even came back to us after he was gone for years without a hint of where he could be. Even after everything we've done to him, he's helped us out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So no, I don't think we should stop searching for him. Phil and I both want to find Techno so we could check if he's okay, now if you wish to go back to what's left of Manberg instead of searching for somebody whose always been there for us, then so be it.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gave him no time to respond as he goes back towards the tent, leaving the flap open ever-so-slightly so he could come back inside when he wanted to. Tommy stared at the spot where Tubbo just stood, utterly dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn't go back to the tent for a prolonged time, left to comprehend everything that has just happened, alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil finished packing up the tent, waiting for Tommy and Tubbo as he stands near the forest. Tubbo trotted over to him, with Tommy following behind. They start making their way to the trees Tommy had mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest was thick, with all sorts of stuff getting in their way, and it was slowing them down, much to Phil's distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo were behind by a bit. Tommy sped up his pace so he could keep up with Tubbo, tapping him on the shoulder. Tubbo slowed down, watching Tommy curiously as he leans in to murmur something into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Hey, Tubs, I'm genuinely sorry for acting like that yesterday night. It was.. uncalled for. I don't think I can trust Techno right away, but I'll try my best. Promise.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo offered him a tender smile, thankful that he was able to understand him, at least somewhat. Tommy smiled back, looking at Phil. Both of them ran over to him, close to their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Phil stared in disbelief at the humongous trees before them, with large, fresh, red apples hanging from them. Phil made his way to the trees, though, he came to a halt. ''Jesus Christ..'' he plugs his nose, incapable of handling the disgusting smell coming from the direction of the trees. Dubiously, he walks behind the trees to see what was causing the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo stare at him as he disappears behind the trees, about to ask what was going on. However, they were silenced when they heard Phil fall to the ground, screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicking, they ran over to his side, though they froze when they saw what was hiding behind the trees. They were forced to stand there with horrified expressions, shaking, as Phil's anguished cries and pleas echo throughout the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There lay Techno, or what's left of him. His face was unrecognizable. They could see almost all of his bones, covered with soil, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>skin. His outfit, dirtied with so much dried blood and grime that it was unbelievable that it belonged to Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right then and there, at that moment, was when they all realized that even the strongest men will all meet their demise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ḩ̶̢̢̨̙̙̘̘̖̘̭̺̪̗̘̥̎̎̍̎͋͒̓̐̈́̀̾̌̍̚͝i̵̢̡̢̝͉͓̺̞̳͉̘̜̯͍͎̩͈̤̠̙̙͖̺̞̺̙̲͚̟̺̮͚͇̭̙̩̠̻̲͈̩͌͋͗̐̿̌̔̃̓̊͋̍̓̐͛̔̈́́͊͗́̊͊̓́̚̚͜͜͜͠ͅs̴̨̧̛̛̻̜̬͎̦̺̣͉̘̯̠̻͈̠̰̥͊̾̓̾̿́̽̓̂͛̏͐͑͑͒̚͘t̶̖͈͉̲͍̃͊ŏ̵̡̢̤̱̻͎͓̦͉̲̲̬̲͈̮̺̜̦̱̩̠͚̰̹̣̘̤̮̙͈͙̌̋̿̾͊̈̐͌̋͂͛̉̿̃̃͗̑̋̓̌̃͑͊̎͑͆̌͋͐̃͆̕͜͜͝ͅŗ̶̨̡̛̛̭̖̘̭͔̱͔̩͖̳̫̖̹̼͓̹̝͔̟̖̩̙̞̟̣͔̱̘̞̳͗̐̽̾̈́̾̓͆̍̈́̾̄̍́̀͑̋̏̂̉̋͗͑̊̌̋͋̚͘̕̚̕͝ͅy̵̧̢̮͚͔͓̳̖̭̭̣̰̫͓̮̗̮̤̟͉̺͙͖̘̯̹̻̣͓͍̹͔̘͙̦̲̭͇͆̋̓͌̆̈̈́̆̐̚͜͜͝ͅ ̵̧̠͓̘͖͓̲͉̖͉̭̪͗̓̆͜ͅͅỉ̴̢̡̛̛͍͇̩̥͙̺̱̯͍̺̦̰͎̲̄͒͛͐̅̿̐̊̓̅͂͆̏̅̋̉̽͗͂͑͂̓̿̋̒͌̇̌̆͂̋́̓̉̌̀͜͝͝͝ͅs̶̛̘̟̪̑̋̌̂̍͋́̀̊͛̈͐̽͂̌̾͛̃̔̒̾̈́̈́̋̅͐͒͑͑̿̏͘̕̚͘̕̕͠ ̸̢̧̡̨̧̖̦̲̳̱͖̯͈͍͖͇͈̰͈̞̰̺͚̫̪̹̯̟̩̟̰̼͋͊̊̈̂̒̀̓͂́̐̚͠͝n̵̡̛̯̎̇̇̐̅̇̌̌̆̂͒͑͛̅̓͗̽̈̀͗͊͌͘̚͝͝ǭ̶̛̛̠̙̎͂̓͋͒̌̐͋̌̀͑̄̽͆̀̎͛̽̊̓̊̕͝͝ṭ̵̨̨̧̛̲̳͎̰͚̞̥̲̗̞͈̠̩͇̳͈͔̞͎͉͍̗̣̰̻͖̖͈͍͕̠̾̔͂̇̏̾̇̽̇͊̌̈́͂͌̚͜͠ͅ ̴̪̠̖̪̰̱̭͖̜̼̤̱͓̊̍̀͌̎͐̽͘͘̚͠͝k̴̢͎͇̥͇̥̻̼̯̳̟̜̳̭̼͇̗̠̹̟̫͚͇̖̪͙̻̣͐̆̾̐̌̓̏͑̎̓͒̚ͅi̶̧̞̳̳̣̯͖̫̣͔͐̐̃͒͝n̶͖̠͙͔͖̼̠̘̼̞͈̬̱͉̙̥̹̩̫̔͋̆͂̄͑̈͊̿̑̈͆̑̒̍͑͒̋̽̐̇͘͜͝͝͝ͅd̸̨̡̬̭̹͖̪͕͓̦̬̬͙̼̠̘̖̟͓̱̻̮̪͕̦͎͇͆͛̓͌̔̂̚̚̕͝͠ͅͅ ̶̛̗͎͎̫͙̼̭̜̯̫̫͉͕͚̞͕̐̓̈́͗͗̿̋̇̾̕̚͝ͅͅẗ̷̡̨̮̙̱̤͉̯͉̤̯̬̲͚͉͕̺͇̰̲͚͖̊̔͊͗̉̎̓̂̋͐̊̐͊͂̈̂̽͐̇̌̋̈̑̇̿̈́͋́͂̚̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅǫ̷͕̹̦͚̟̈́̈̑̿͑͑̓͐͘͝ ̵̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̫̯̘̬̖̤̤̯͙̲̼̞̫͕̲͍̖̺͖̤͖̜͕̖͎̫̮̭̙̬̤̎͂̀͑̀̌͛̽̓̾́̓̾̍̽̐́̑̿̔̈͒̇̄̚̕͘͜m̶̖̪̮̦̊̊̌̎̕͝ę̴̡̛͍̘̪̣̭͚͕͇͕̳̭͑͗͊̒͒͐̽̑̋̄̒̀͗͋́̀̚͘̕͠͝n̴̡̢̢̧̡̨̛̖̘̱̰͉̯͍̖̰̬̲͖̦͚̰͈̦̱̤̼͔̙̳͙͇̭͎̯̩͈̲͙̙̫̠͗̍̏̋̒̍̿̈́͊͑͑̾̑̉̃͗̅͆͊̂̕͘̚͜͝͝͝ ̸̧̛̛͚͆̊͋͒̿̈́͆̋̊͋́́̈́̂̎̔̋̈́̔̂̌̄̇̈́̊̂̆͛̿̚̚͘̕͝͠͝͝w̴̨̢̨̮̥͚̲̲̟̝̤̼̟̜̣͍̭̺͕͇̬̤͇̞̹̘̗͚̬̐̈̔̈́͑͗̓̿͋̍̾̊̊̇͂̄̐͛̀̽͝ͅͅͅh̵͈̍̍́̍̃̈̈́̌͐̌̔̈́̓̿̈̚̕̚ò̷̧̧̦̥̹͇̪̟͓̦̫̹͖̮̱̪̤̠̜̤͚͉̳̗̗̠̘̙̻͉͇͇̬̗͆̅͊̅͑͒͋̀̐̂̈̓̀͒͆͒͌͛̄̄̽̿̐̓̒̐̈́̈́̑͂̃̆͂͆̈́̿͊̎͘̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̢̡͎̺̣͈͉̪̠̜̞̩̙̭̙̲͓̟̃̾͒̄̇̃̾̈́̑͆̋̃̏̎̈́͂͠p̶̛̹̮̰̤̯̝̙̞̱̺͔̜̪̤̹͕̣͇͇͉͐̍̐͛̾̈́̾͗͆̑̆̇͑̇̐͐̊͒̚̚̕̚͜ĺ̸̛̙̫͚̺̜͎̞̼̰̻̠̭̠̫͓̩̫̙̫͊̾̋͊͂͑̓̐̍̑̏̅̌̐͒̑̔̀̑͐͊̂́̕̚̕̚̕̚ͅą̸̯̙͓̘͕̙͇̱̲͚̝̞̪͉̖̺͋̊́̋̆̊̄͒̎͒̇̈̐̀̽̅̚̕͝͝y̴̢̨̨̛͍͔̠̜̭̖̖̬͕̟͔̭͇̫͇̠͌͗͗́̒̔̈́̾̈̋̃̾̿̇̆̅̒̏̓̃̊̐̿͋̍̀̕͜ͅͅ ̸̡̗͖̹̙̬̪̰̼͊̀̓̋̔́̈́̓͐͌̓̔́̈́͌͐̇̋͜͝ ̸̢̢̡̨̛͚͇̳̯̙̝̦̬̺͎̦̻̲̟͍̲̘̙̠̹̱͈̖̰̱̝͔̝̙̼̣̮̲̩͇͙̪͛̑̍̄͐̔̍͌͑̊͛̌̅̒̈́̀͒͑́͌̽̌̈́͗̃̒̒͆̒̇͑̐̚̕̕͠͠͝͠ͅĞ̵̨̧̧̘͎͇̦̻͈̠̟̹̮͎̜̝͚̪͎̜͉̗͋̇͒͆̽̎̒̊̐̌̃̊͆̐̈́͊̔̏͌̍̂̀͑̀͐̔̀̇̈́̓̿̍͗̆̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝ͅo̵̡̺͕̻̙̖̱͉̫̝͉̲̼̺̬̬̘͈̳̻̼̩̯̳̗̹͖̘̫͍̪̠̭̐͑̍͂̃͜͜͜d̸̢̢̪̤͔̯̯͙̝̗͕̪͍̘̙͇̬̩͕͕̝͇͙͚̯̪̦̟͖̯̹̳̫̣̗̿̎͐̓̄͆̊͋̋̽̿͌͌͛̈́̔͗͘̚͘͝͠͝.̵̧̧͍͖̦̩̦͙̲̰̣̠̲̪̱͎͓̻͔̦̫̖̙̪͊͛͑̓̄̅̈́͒͊͑͌͑̈́̍̊͑̔̆͒̇̽̀́̈̇̊̽̌̋̿́̓̕̚͝͝.̵̨̡̣̥͖͔̖̟̘̟̱̟͕̖̥͙̝̤̘̣̳̖͇͈̱͗͌̽̽̿̾̈́͂̆͒͘͜͜͝͝͝.̸̡̢̧̛̛̩̙̜͚͇̜̜̱͔͚̗͍̥̟̻͖͙̬̖̯̱̟̝͖͖͂́̑͒͛̿͐̽̊̏̓̃̈̀̑̎̀̋͑̅̿̏̉̄̏̏͂͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>